The Oldest, Slowest Mouse in the Forest
by OnyxSky223
Summary: When he finds Cinder Pelt miserable over the change in her life, Fire Star fulfills his promise to her.


The Oldest, Slowest Mouse in the Forest.

Sunlight filtered through the lichen covering the entrance to the leaders den. FireStar cracked open an eye, then yawned. _Three moons, but I'm still not used to being leader. _Arching his back in a long stretch, he yawned. Pushing his way outside, he surveyed the camp. _His camp._

"FireStar, good morning." GoldenFlower greeted FireStar warmly, but he responded with only a curt nod, making his way to CinderPelt's den. _I need advice. _He thought to himself. _I never asked to be leader. I was perfectly content as a plain warrior. _He was, ambitions of being Clan Leader someday had never even crossed his mind. _CinderPelt can help, though. She always knows what to say. _Grief, once again washed over him as he thought of the horrible accident that crushed all of her own dream of being a warrior. _Why do I get more than I need, even want, but others don't even get to know what it is to become a warrior? Or even an apprentice? _More pain shot through his own heart as he thought of Snowkit, stolen by a hawk. Swiftpaw, torn apart by dogs, and many others that had lost their lived way too soon.

Passing by the warriors den, he turned towards to the cleft in a rock, marking the Medicine Den. He pushed quietly through, about to call for his friend when he saw her sitting the back of the den hunched over, her injured leg poking out at an awkward angle. CinderPelt was mumbling to herself, and FireStar only caught a few words, like, "Why?" Or "Worthless." FireStar was horrified. "CinderPelt…" He murmured, then when she didn't hear he spoke up. "CinderPelt." He spoke firmly, grabbing her attention. He saw her shoulders stiffen, and when she turned around he saw a wetness around her eyes and nose. He felt his stomach twist. "CinderPelt, what's wrong?" he spoke gently, as if she would turn to dust if he spoke to loudly. "N-nothing." She quickly said. "Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" She sat up straight and looked him in the eye, despite her runny nose and teary eyes. FireStar sighed. "CinderPelt." He began, "You can't sit there and tell me nothing's wrong. Look at you, you've been crying."

CinderPelt replied quickly; "I've a cold. A runny nose and wet eyes are common symptoms. Everyone knows that."

FireStar sniffed her over. "You don't _smell _sick. You don't even have a fever." She glared at him, why did he have to be so pushy? "I. am. Fine. FireStar." She said it slowly, hoping he would leave her in peace. "No, CinderPelt, you are not fine!" He almost yelled at her, when he realized this, he took a few steps back, and took a deep breath. "Never mind, CinderPelt. You don't have to tell me." She looked a little taken back, surprised at his sudden surrender. "But," he continued, "You will come out to the forest with me, won't you?" he said.

"Of course not!" She snapped out at him, "What if something happened here? Injured and sick cats won't put off illness or pain while I stroll around with you!" FireStar took a step back to her. "That was not a request, CinderPelt. It was an order, a warrior or apprentice will be sent to fetch you if anything happens. You know that."

FireStar wasn't paying attention to CinderPelt's ramblings of how slow she had to go now that her leg wasn't up to par, and how it started to hurt after a lot of walking. Instead, he had his senses peaked for a bit of prey. "Hey, CinderPelt." He finally said, "Hmm?" Questioned the now quiet medicine cat. "Watch this." Almost immediately he crouched down, and stalked into the undergrowth, before shooting off into the undergrowth and returning with a fat mouse in his jaws. "Your turn." She stared blankly at him for one minute, two, and then three. Then she snapped. "What? My turn? _My turn?!_" She spat at him, her tail fluffed out in fury. "Tell me Fire_Star_, How can I catch a mouse? How could I catch anything than herbs? Isn't that why you abandoned me to a life of a medicine cat? A life where I can't fight, can't hunt, can't _love?!_"

FireStar was furious.

"I _never _abandoned you and I never will, I love you CinderPelt, you're like a sister to me, and I could never live without you. You can." CinderPelt cut him off. "Stop it, just stop." She was trembling. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry.

"But it's just that I hate being crippled like this! All I ever wanted was to be a great warrior like you, FireStar! And that mange-fur TigerClaw had to take it all away!" FireStar tried to break in, but was cut off as she continued her rant. "Sometimes I wish that the monster _had _hit BlueStar instead of me!" She stopped there, horrified she had just said that. FireStar's tail was lashing. "Please FireStar, think about it." She began. "If it did, I would be a warrior. Not only that, but if I was, I could've helped you rescue cats from that fire, not YellowFang. I could've saved her and PatchPelt! If SilverStream had YellowFang or another Medicine cat instead of me, she wouldn't have died kitting! Even if it had hit BlueStar, all that would've happened was her losing a life. At the time she still had another, we would've learned of TigerClaw's treachery earlier!" She broke off abruptly, panting from her outburst.

FireStar wanted to give her a good smack, but instead sighed and said; "I think its time I fulfilled my promise to you, CinderPelt." She gave him a long look, but followed, albeit slowly, behind him as he padded further into the forest, all the while telling her she was an amazing cat, warrior or not.

He stopped abruptly, and CinderPelt crashed into him, about to curse him FireStar slapped his tail over her mouth and twitched his ears towards a mouse in a small clearing. The mouse was injured and old, but it was perfect. It was quietly nibbling on a seed. _It must be deaf. _FireStar thought. _Or it would've heard us long before. _He turned to CinderPelt, who was watching it dumbfounded. Her eyes met FireStar's, questioning, he slowly nodded and turned back to the mouse, who had still not detected them.

CinderPelt hesitantly crouched down and awkwardly stalked it from behind. She waited a moment, unsure of herself, then shook her head, getting rid of any unnecessary thoughts, and pounced. For a moment it looked as if it would get away, but she grabbed it again and killed it with a bite to the neck.

She stood slowly and turned to look at FireStar.

FireStar felt his heart swell. The cat he loved like kin looked just like she did before the accident. "See?" He said, "I promised you I'd find the slowest, oldest mouse in the forest and I did."

CinderPelt leaned down and took a bite out of the mouse. It was tough and stringy, but to her, nothing could ever taste so sweet.

FireStar sat on the highrock and called out the now familiar words. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Confused, the cats gathered around, and Frostfur helped CinderPelt out, freshly groomed. FireStar looked down at her. _You did it, my precious apprentice and sister. _

"Today I was told of an old ceremony for those who are not warriors, but have proved themselves as one." He scanned the group of cats, all perplexed, before continuing. "So today, with the approval of StarClan, I name CinderPelt an honorary Warrior and will sit vigil tonight and join on tomorrows sunhigh patrol." He looked down at CinderPelt, her eyes were glowing, and she had achieved her one, modest goal at long last.

They had both achieved something great that day. FireStar kept his most important promises, he took care of his apprentice and helped her to be a warrior, and she had finally achieved her dream.


End file.
